Myōō Fūma
Myōō is a very passive individual, he is noted to never really enter conflict unless absolutely necessary. He usually prefers to talk things out unless things lead to be otherwise. Myōō is silent and usually refrains from talking to others, he is noted to be very gifted and intelligent in many aspects as his mother told him he was incredibly skilled in picking things up quick. Meaning Myōō is a fast learner and is usually willing to learn anything he can get his hands on. He is very optimistic and nice, the only thing is people perceive him as mean or aggressive due to his silent character. Myōō is very giving and helpful to those in need of it, apart from that he always keeps to himself and follows orders if told to do so. Background Information Myōō was born on december 5th, his birth was very different from how most people have their children. In fact, he was more of a random occurance as it was random as to how he came to be. Nine months before the day he was born, his mother Aya Hōzuki had come across a hidden leaf shinobi known as Kuro Sarutobi, the man was within the vicinity on a mission as he came to meet Aya during that specific mission, the two ended up liking each other and ended up conceiving a child even though they were both from opposing villages. Kuro ended up returning to Konoha after his mission and left Aya behind until he would be able to return. Nine months later Aya gives birth to Myōō in which comes out to be a healthy child, upon doing this both Kuro and Aya continued to talk through messaging birds and secret locations in which no one actually knew about. Eventually Myōō became old enough to learn things as his mother Aya taught him many things he would end up needing to know. Myōō easily picked up on everything she had taught him and continued to brush up on said techniques to become better at them. Eventually Aya had decided to send Myōō away towards his father which resided in Konohagakure. He refused as his mother told him she would be by his side until the end of her, she easily agreed that it would be true, but that it was time for him to grow up in a better environment. She then ended up allowing Kuro to take Myōō into Konoha and have him start his new life. A few months after this custody was given to Kuro, Aya then became terminally ill and eventually passed on, this being the reason why she gave Myōō away to Kuro. Kuro of course understood and took the task, Aya had only requested that Myōō shouldn’t know about her death until he was old enough to cope with the loss of his mother, Kuro accepted and continued to care for Myōō as Aya became forgotten for some time. Myōō continued to grow and learn several things from his father which resulted in him joining the academy in Konoha. He graduated at 11 years old and was a genin ever since, he still constantly practices and works on his abilities to become a splendid ninja in which both his mother and father can be proud of. He is presently 12 years old. 6 Month time skip Myōō has dramatically changed as he is now more hardcore and less sympathetic to enemies that threaten his family and friends. He has also gotten use to living within the Fuma compound as he left his father to live under a different house hold out of pure will. Though Kuro didn't mind it due to the fact he knew it was for the best and to make sure he got stronger, after all Kuro believed in the sapphire hero. This happened and Myōō got use to his life style of getting stronger by training. He trained alone and learned many new techniques over the years. His personality has changed due to seeing the enemies entrails and his head being decapitated. It was something he personally couldn't bare to see as it ended up haunting him to his sleep. But over time he got over it and attempts to keep his mind focused on important tasks. Above all Myōō has become very skilled in his clan's technique, being able to use it flawlessly as he became more fluid in his attacks and strategies. His intelligence allowing him to decipher situations to find a solution in quick time. Two year time skip Nothing special happened over these two years as Myōō was stuck in a cave within the Land of Iron. This was due to a mission which ended in a failure as Mushiki escaped alone, Reo on the other hand died within that cave his corpse left behind as Myōō couldn't find it while he was stuck there. Myōō literally fought for survival down below everyday for 2 years until he finally found an exit. once the exit was reached Myōō attempted to make his way back home, only to make a pit stop as Kusagakure where he was abducted by a group of bandits he didn't know. They took him to an unknown village, as for when he woke up everything was pitch black. He noticed he was blinded folded and locked up, not to mention he couldn't hear anything as well. Luckily when the time was right Myōō attempted his escape, sadly he was intercepted by another individual and knocked out cold. After this he would end up waking up back in Konohagakure, where he was saved by Keldran slaying the man who had brought him here. Finally being back in the village Myōō was hooked to an IV for several weeks until he was in a stable condition. Once he was, he was told of all the news which had occurred and the changes. Myōō personally couldn't believe all the changes that occurred, but he had come to accept them as there was not much else he could do about it. Now Myōō lives his life regularly just like before, with the goal to get stronger everyday. After the War for Konoha (15 year time skip) The years had come around, Myōō had decided to instead of return to the village travel the world and actually retrieve information for them. He promised he would do this, after all Keldran and Myōō were brothers so it was obvious. 15 years passed, within those 15 years, Myōō has travelled the world and has met many people on the way. His loyalty remained straight for Konoha as over the years it was rebuilt, not to mention he also retrieved information to Sunagakure now that Shinra Kidame had came to rule over the village and rebuilt the destruction the Akatsuki created. The Hokage being Keldran Fuma, his older brother, something Myōō became fond off as he had now begun to live his life in a more peaceful sense. His friends in which he had survived that war made it and finally had children, something Myōō found cute. Though his mind wasn’t sane enough for actually settle down and live in Konoha, he personally prefered to work on the outside and make sure everything was safe for them. Over these 15 years, Myōō didn’t stop training, in fact he continued to increase his abilities exponentially as he had gained experience over all. He was now much older and had a better understanding on the shinobi world. He continued to work on his rudimentary Jutsus, leading to him mastering Water style entirely. After all it was the only nature he had in his arsenal, but he used it in a very frightful way. From time to time Myōō would visit Konoha mostly to see his friends and how their lives are going, after all he still had great respect and love for them. Myōō still grew on isolation and decided to mostly deal with his own problems if they ever appeared. Though throughout the land he was know to be a huge threat over the years, many people who attempted ambush or defeat him resulting in them losing as he was very skilled and experienced with lightning fast reflexes. Myōō mostly focused on creating ties with new people in different nations, he developed his more passive side once again, but it still had a hint of his darker intentions. Not only that Myōō also was traumatized so some things that reminded him of war would cause him to blackout and lose his mind at times. Though he learned to control these urges over the years, after all seeing his friends that had survived helped him with the pain of those he had lost. He was now considered a new man as the 15 years he isolated himself for truly gave him the peace he needed. Though Myōō was still close to those he loved above all, keeping up with them and events through mail. Over all Myōō gained the skills needed for survival on his own, he was very experienced and that was the most important thing he could learn over the 15 years, he had matured and that was important. Personality & Behavior Myōō is a very quiet individual, he usually refrains from talking to others unless spoken to directly. He is known to be very calm and hard to aggravate. He usually minds his own business and trains alone, but also works with teams quite well. Myōō is always willing to help others in any way he can, making him easy to get along with. He is also noted to be very serious most of the time, usually not laughing at jokes and keeping a serious tone with everything he says, though he will talk to others freely, he just won’t really laugh unless something really funny is said to him. This being something people note as menacing, making it hard for others to approach him, but in reality Myōō is very caring and nice. But after his trip to the Land of Iron Myōō has become more self centered in a sense. Myōō is still slightly traumatized from being in the dark for such a long period of time, not to mention the incident of him getting abducted by bandits. But he has learned to cope with it and made it clear to himself that he would never allow it to happen again. Appearance Myōō consists of a grey/white/black coat, it of which is followed up by grey shinobi pants, and is sealed up by black shinobi boots on his feet. His eyes are noted to be sky blue, as his hair is snow white, his white hair is said to be long and can easily reach up to his mid back section. It is also stated that his hair is noted to be shaggy, he also possesses bangs in which cover some of his face, leaving one eye to be visible most of the time, though he can easily see through the cracks of his hair with his other eye as it doesn’t fully cover it. He is known for carrying 2 shinobi pouches in which carry his tools. Abilities Ninjutsu Over the years Myōō has become a master at Ninjutsu, this being his strongest output in terms of combat. He is able to cast Ninjutsu flawlessly, but it should be noted that he never bothered learning another nature. Myōō literally decided to master water release Ninjutsu and thanks to his hard work he was able to do so. Taijutsu Myōō is still average at Taijutsu, he personally prefers to use Ninjutsu in combat, but he will resort to this form of fighting style by implementing his Ninjutsu into it. Though he still needs work on his Taijutsu capabilities. Intelligence Myōō is very intelligent, in fact he is so intelligent that most people fear him for his wits and ability to cook up quick plans to capture his opponents. He is able to react pretty quickly as well, above all Myōō has learned the ability to decipher some opponents after trading a few blows, though this can be proven wrong in combat, Myōō has the ability to adjust to most situation with short preparation time. Not to mention Myōō is very knowledgeable and wise with his decisions. Myōō is the epitome of someone who patiently waits for the perfect time to strike. Stamina Myōō has developed a large amount of stamina, he has been noted to use large Ninjutsu and still feel perfectly fine after. Because of his stamina mastery over Ninjutsu and his knowledge in hand seals, he is very wise and precise with the amount of chakra he uses. Over all Myōō is one force to be reckoned with as he will go to the extreme to defeat his enemies. Though he isn't physically strong, he makes up for in terms of chakra reserves. Hand seals Myōō has become very proficient in the use of hand seals, his chakra control being superb as he has learned to use his chakra wisely. Combined with his chakra reserves and ninjutsu mastery? Myōō can truly be terrifying on the battlefield, especially when he in-cooperates his masterful plans. Myōō also developed the ability to perform one handed hand seals, this proving his mastery over the art of hand seals. Mission/Arc Items Shīrōdo (シーロード Meaning Sea lord): This was a gift from the fishing village, Myōō had received this from Hachi's father as an acknowledgment for his hard work to kill the fish which had attempted to swallow them all. This being a trident in which Myōō occasionally uses. Myōō usually carries it around as a reminder to how well that day went. Though the weapon itself still needs to be remodeled and reinforced with stronger metal, it is still relatively sharp and useful when needed. The trident is fully made of regular iron from base to tip. Databook Library Spars/battles Myōō vs Sachi Myōō vs Takahiro Myōō vs Mushiki Casual Rebirth of the Fuma Meeting between Shinra and Myoo Storyline Trails of the five spider's Team O (Successful) Bingo Book Chronicles 4 (The return of Myōō Fuma) The Beginning of the end (Arc 5) The End (Arc 6) Reunion of the Decade A new Bond Rises Missions A Rank- No Escape from the Trenches D rank- Escort a Researcher D rank- Fish of the sky Training In the belly of the beast (Steaming Danger Tyranny) part 1 part 2 part 3 Water Release Exploding water colliding wave training part 1 part 2 Part 3 Syrup capturing field training part 1 Part 2 Hydrification Training Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Body flicker technique training Summoning jutsu training Part 1 Myōō trains in Taijutsu Water Release: Water Bullet Training Part 2 Needle Jizo Training part 1 Part 2 Part 3 DM'S A Trueborn to Unite the Realms pt 2 (+1.0 data book) Profaned winds of suna (DM session for Steaming danger Tyranny) part 4 Approved By: TheFinal